More than Friends
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Cloud takes Tifa for a Date to the Gold Saucer. Will everything he planned go accordingly?


More than Friends  
By: Riyuji  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the game itself. Squaresoft and some other parties that I am not aware of own them. I am not making any money out of this (though I wish I was ^_^), I'm only doing this for the fun of it and for the entertainment of others. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Author's Notes: I was bored when I wrote this so there is a totally large possibility that it'll suck. I think it will but please send in your comments and criticisms about after reading it!  
  
Add-on: 'Thoughts'  
  
~*~  
  
After the defeat of Sephiroth, everyone had gone back to their hometown and to their loved ones. Cloud and Tifa had no other love one aside from each other. Although this may be true, neither one of them would admit their true feelings for the other, because neither Cloud nor Tifa had enough courage to pour their soul out for the other.  
  
They both decided it was best to return to Nibelheim. Tifa returned to her old home, which she had found easy having found it deserted. Cloud, on the other hand, decided to move in with Tifa. She agreed with him because this is what she had dreamed to happen for the longest time. Now that they lived together, they seemed to get closer to each other by the day.  
  
~*~  
  
A stray ray of sunlight brightened everything in the room of Tifa Lockheart. Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened as she sat up on her bed. She stretched, threw the covers off the mattress and got dressed. Listening to the quiet house that she and Cloud shared made her feel mischievous.   
  
Tifa walked over to Cloud's room and found him lying on his bed. His head was resting on his hands, his eyes were closed and he had his headphones on. Tifa could hear him humming a low tune. She slowly crept up to him and pulled his headphones off. "Good morning, Cloud!" she shouted into Cloud's ear.  
  
Cloud nearly leapt out his bed due to the intensity of her shout. "Hey! Tifa! Why'd you have to do that?"   
  
Tifa chuckled at the shocked expression that was plastered on his face. "No reason really. I just wanted to see how you'll look like if I did that." She flashed a peace sign at him with that light-hearted smile she always wore.  
  
The grin on her face made Cloud smirk. 'I'll never get tired of her cheery attitude,' he thought. He eyed her from head to toe. Starting with her beautiful face going down to her tight white blouse, which outlined her massive cleavage, moving to her leather skirt that barely even covered her ass, going down to her long, slender legs and ending at her brown leather boots. He sighed and a thought of Tifa flashed in his mind. He suddenly imagined her without clothes, which made him feel tingly inside. "Man, I think I'm becoming a pervert," he muttered in the low voice.   
  
"What was that, Cloud? I didn't quite hear you," said Tifa, who was staring quizzically at him.   
  
"It's nothing," he said, waving is hands to-and-fro. " So… Tiff, do you have any plans for today?" he asked with a wry smile on his face. He moved to the edge of his bed and rested his feet on the floor.  
  
Tifa placed a finger on her chin and thought for a while. She shook her head and glanced back at Cloud. "Nope! I'm free today. I'll do anything you want!" She sat beside Cloud on the edge of his bed. She grinned flirtatiously and said, "So what's it gonna be? I really mean it! I will do anything you want."  
  
"Anything?" Cloud let out a chuckle before one of Tifa's fists connected to his head. "Ow, ow, ow!" His hand rubbed the side of his forehead where she had punched him. "I'm quite sure that there'll be a mark there later. That may have just been a playful punch but that hurt."  
  
"I did not mean anything like what you were thinking, pervert."   
  
"I was just kidding y'know," he said, still rubbing his forehead. "I was really gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the Gold Saucer. So, you wanna?"  
  
"Sure! When do we leave?" Tifa asked, getting really ecstatic.  
  
"Whoa, you sound like were going abroad or something. Well, we can go whenever you want."  
  
"Do you mind if we go in while? Sometime like… ten or twenty minutes from now?" She had waited for a long time for Cloud to ask her to go on a date, aside from the one at the Gold Saucer, just before Cait Sith stole the keystone, she wasn't gonna try to lose her chance now.   
  
'I really have to look good for this… I know what I'll wear already!'  
  
"Sure. We could stay there the whole day, if you wanna, that is…" Cloud was feeling quite uncertain about what Tifa's reaction was going to be, but he was caught by surprise when Tifa gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He turned to her and saw a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks.   
  
They stared at each other, in silence, for fifty-three seconds. Tifa suddenly jumped off the bed and said, "I'll be using the shower, okay?" She walked out of Cloud's room, leaving Cloud to stare aimlessly.  
  
He lifted his hand to his cheek and smiled. He went to the door and closed it. He stared at the small mirror he was facing with a hand on his cheek. His smile grew wider while he let out a low laugh. He soon decided to get ready for their date.  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, Cloud walked out of his room. He was wearing a loose, white T-shirt under a dark crimson, plaid dress shirt, which he left unbuttoned. He had a black, leather jacket tied around his waist, loose khaki cargo pants and his usual brown boots. He was going down the stairs as he saw a glimpse of Tifa brushing her hair with only a towel covering her. He sat on the top step on the staircase and waited for Tifa.  
  
Tifa stood up and placed her brush back on the table. She walked up to her bed and took off the towel, unaware that Cloud was watching her from outside.   
  
Cloud turned to face the bottom of the staircase just as he saw Tifa naked. He started blushing frantically. "Man! Tifa's way hotter than I imagined. I think this date would be the best opportunity to tell her my true feelings for her. I mean, like, I love her!" He smiled a lopsided smirk and stared back into Tifa's room.  
  
Tifa locked the clasp of her bra and took the blue blouse that lay on the bed. As she slowly buttoned it she couldn't help but think of Cloud.   
  
'He's so handsome, kind and caring! This hidden desire for him is driving me crazy. I really want to tell him how I feel but it doesn't seem right if I confess it first.'  
  
She pulled up her beige leather skirt and zipped it. She grabbed her high-heeled sandals that stood at the foot of her bedstead and placed them on. As she walked to the dresser to tie her hair, she found the locket Cloud had given her a few days after he moved in. She tied her hair and decided to wear the locket.   
  
Tifa rushed outside to see Cloud waiting for her at the bottom of the stairway. As she got to the last step Cloud bowed slightly and offered his right arm to her and said, "M'lady." She giggled at Cloud and took his arm, as he led her to the sand buggy.   
  
~*~  
  
As soon as they reached Corel, they took the tram, which led them to the Gold Saucer. While they were in the tram, Cloud studied Tifa, who was looking out the window at the moment. 'Man, she's so beautiful! Her eyes are like rubies shining to the glow of the sunlight. Her long beautiful brown hair… Those nice, soft lips. Damn, if only I could kiss her, I would!!!' A sly smile was slowly tugging at his lips almost subconsciously. He wanted to caress her, kiss her, and take all of her in.   
  
Tifa turned to see Cloud staring seductively at her. She gazed into his majestic blue, mako eyes, which were staring straight back at her. Those eyes had a certain power that has always sent shivers up her spine. She felt weak all over with that glare upon her. She and Cloud caught the other staring, which made them both look to their side. The pair both felt their faces turn red.  
  
They turned to face each other yet again. Cloud slowly got up and took a seat beside Tifa. "So… what do you wanna do when we reach there?" He started to fool around with the fabric of his jacket, moving slightly closer to his best friend.  
  
Tifa had a small smile that tugged the corner of her mouth. "Why don't we head for that new restaurant I've heard so much about? They say the food there is really worth the price." She grinned slightly at Cloud then looked to the window across her. She nearly jumped off her sit as Cloud slowly slid a comforting arm around her, a shade of red forming across her cheeks.  
  
"Sure! You choose where to go and I'll follow like a mindless zombie," he quipped. As he finished the sentence he felt the tram stop. He slowly stood from his seat, flashing a smile to Tifa and letting out a hand to help her get of the tram. "Shall we take our leave?"  
  
Tifa took his hand and returned to smile. She slowly wrapped her arms around Cloud's thin yet muscular arm and rested her head on his shoulder, just as he paid the fee to enter the Gold Saucer.   
  
'I wish this could last forever'  
  
~*~  
  
They were headed to the restaurant when they bumped into Cait Sith. "Hey guys!" Cait said waving at them. He saw Tifa gripping tightly onto Cloud's arm, which made him smirk widely. "You two make a great couple, y'know?" They both blushed to the cat's comment.   
  
"Hey! If you wanna go to a disco later, there is one happening at the Event Square starting at four in the afternoon. Well, better get back to telling fortunes. See ya!" He bounced of back to the Wonder Square while the couple headed for the restaurant.  
  
~*~  
  
After they had eaten they headed to the chocobo races. Tifa and Cloud both made a bet on which chocobo would win. Tifa bet on the black one, while Cloud wagered on the green one. Tifa ended up winning.  
  
They headed to the Wonder Square after, where they played a few games and tried to win a small number of assorted prizes. Cloud went to exchange the tickets they had won and he came back to Tifa with something behind his back. "Hey Tiff, do me a favor and close your eyes. Just for a while."  
  
Tifa obediently followed Cloud. Curiosity had taken over here when Cloud was taking so long. "Cloud, what is it? Do you want to show me something or what." She started to lose her patience but tried to keep her temper. She felt Cloud take her hands and placed something that felt furry on top of them. She opened her eyes to see a plush chocobo toy. "Cloud, it's so cute!"  
  
Cloud slid a hand through his blonde, gravity-defying hair, without even damaging the style. "Hey, I know you collect plush stuffed toys, so I thought you might like this." He let out a low sigh as he saw Tifa's joyful reaction.  
  
Tifa's eyes shimmered at the kindness Cloud was showing toward her. She heaved a sigh and hugged Cloud. To her surprise, Cloud returned the embrace. They stayed in that position for a period of time. Tifa then asked Cloud a question. "Why don't we head to the Event Square now. The disco is probably starting around now!"  
  
Cloud tilted his head slightly but still agreed with her. "Yeah, why don't we do that," he said with a nod.  
  
~*~  
  
They had gone into the Event Square, which was temporarily changed into a tavern and disco for a certain celebration that Cloud and Tifa wasn't aware of. They just followed what Cait Sith had mentioned to them earlier that day.  
  
Cloud turned to Tifa and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. "I'd like a bit of red wine if that's okay with you, Cloud," Tifa answered.  
  
A comatose smile registered on Cloud's handsome face. "Yeah, sure. Anything for the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on."  
  
Tifa grinned cockily. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Cloud," she replied jokingly, playfully punching the side of his arm.  
  
He grinned for a moment; his ocean blue eyes stared straight into her scarlet ones. A solemn expression suddenly crossed his features; slowly his palm cupped her chin as he slowly whispered something into her ear that made Tifa's expression change immediately "What would you say if I told you I meant every word?" There was a naughty look in his eyes with an equally evil grin on his face. He let out a small laugh. "I seriously meant that, but the look on your face is a sight for sore eyes," he said between sniggers.   
  
'He always looked cute whenever he laughs,' Tifa thought dreamily.  
  
Cloud stopped laughing and looked seductively at the love of his life that sat across him and was staring back at him. He moved forward at placed a soft and innocent kiss on her lips.  
  
This was the moment Tifa had always waited for. She couldn't believe it. It may not have lasted long but it was good enough for her.  
  
The blonde pulled back and stood up awkwardly. He smiled, a blush slowly creeping to his cheeks, causing him to turn around, slightly embarrassed. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. "I guess I'll get our drinks now," he said before heading to the bar, leaving Tifa to daydream about him yet again.  
  
She stared at him as he walked to the bar. She touched her lips, still feeling the warmth of Cloud's lips. "Oh, Cloud. There's still hope for us after all."  
  
~*~  
  
They stayed in the disco for two hours. A few minutes before they were about to leave there was a slow song that Tifa was humming to in a low voice. She then felt someone tap her on the shoulder, turning to see Cloud, she smiled at him. "Hey Cloud."  
  
He returned the gesture and extended his hand out to her. "Tifa Lockheart, may I have this dance?"  
  
Tifa took his hand and giggled, "Of course you could Cloud Strife."  
  
They walked to the dance floor. Tifa idly placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder after he placed his around her waist. She slowly rested her head on Cloud's chest, wishing the moment would never end. "Cloud?" she muttered almost silently.  
  
"Yeah, Tiff?"  
  
"I wish this lasted forever. If only I could stop time…"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." He slowly started stroking her long chestnut colored hair. They stayed like this until the next song ended. As they released each other, Tifa asked Cloud a little favor. "Cloud, now that we're about to head back let's end the day with a ride in the gondola," she cooed in her usual cheery nature.  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
They tediously walked out of the Event Square and headed to the gondola, hand-in-hand. Cloud helped Tifa to her seat and sat beisde her. They stared out the window, watching the sunset to the bright shade of red and orange in the sky. Tifa stared out into the crimson sky. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Cloud nodded and slowly placed his arm around her. "Yeah, it sure is." He watched Tifa stare out into the sky and noticed her shiver. He took his jacket and covered it around her. She smiled at him as she felt it drape over her shoulders. Cloud thought it was the right time, so he slowly started opening himself to his childhood friend. "Hey, Tiff. I got something to tell you."  
  
"Hmm?" Tifa turned to face Cloud as she saw the shy gaze upon her. His azure eyes were so hypnotic that she left weak all over, yet again.   
  
"Tiff, I've known you for a long time now. Since we were kids, playing around in the dirt and coming home filthy to our mothers." The sentence made him grin. "You were always there for me. You helped me find my real self while we were in the Lifestream together. Tifa, you always believed in me and I…"  
  
He wasn't able to finish his sentence since Tifa had his lips locked with hers. He knew she got the message. A sudden outburst came from behind due to some fireworks that had just been lit. It all felt so right for the couple. They broke the kiss for air just as the ride stopped. They got off the gondola with Tifa hugging Cloud arm and had her head suspended on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Tifa slowly walked to her room, just as she reached home. She waited for Cloud to reach his door before thanking him. "Thanks Cloud. I had a great time." She entered her room, a grin on her face just as she plopped herself on the bed. She kicked of her sandals and took out the plush toy that Cloud had given her. She set it on the foot f her bed and sighed.  
  
Tifa fingered Cloud's jacket absentmindedly just before sliding them off her shoulders. She gradually entered Cloud's bedroom, the jacket hanging in her hands. She saw him resting his head on his hands, his exhausted muscles resting themselves on his comfortable mattress. "Hey Cloud, I just came in to return your jacket."  
  
Cloud turned to face her, his cerulean eyes met her burgundy colored pools. A serious look was shown on his face. "Tifa. We have to talk." He motioned her sit by him on his bed. She sat extremely close to him, making him slightly nervous. "I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say earlier." A long awkward silence took over for a while. All that could be heard were the light gusts of air out the window.  
  
"I just wanted to say…" Cloud started, cupping the soft, gentle hands of the young twenty year-old girl in front of him. "… I love you." His hands slid to her shoulders as he slowly leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. A once innocent kiss turned hungry. Their desires that they had kept deep within its crevices were released. Tifa slowly ringed her arms around his neck, feeling him quiver under her touch. She pulled him backward, landing on the bed with him on top of her.  
  
They momentarily broke the kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes. "I love you too, Cloud," said Tifa. Their craving growing intense by each passing second. She slowly pushed Cloud's dress shirt off his shoulders. She saw a sly smirk on his lips as he slowly bent down for another kiss. She reached out to turn off the lamp.  
  
~*~  
  
Tifa woke up on Cloud's bed to a sound on the rooftop. She turned to see Cloud missing and the door which lead to the balcony open. She quickly got dressed and went out the door. As she reached the roof, she climbed the ladder to get to the roof.   
  
Cloud was sitting on the roof watching the sunrise as he slowly toyed with a small box in his hand. He heard Tifa's footsteps as she tediously walked toward him. "Good morning, Tiff."  
  
"Good morning, Cloud. Did you sleep well last night?" She took a seat beside him and stared at the sun that was slowly rising behind Mount Nibel.  
  
A coy smile grew on his face. "Beside you, who wouldn't?" He continued to fiddle with the box, which made Tifa more curious of what was inside it. Cloud turned to face Tifa and let out a sigh. "Tifa, we've known each other for a long time already. Without you I never knew who I really am. My life would have just been a lie. Without you I wouldn't be who I am now." He hesitated. E let out a small gasp and continued, "Tifa…" He knelt down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with a "Fire" materia embedded on it. "Will you marry me and become Tifa Strife?"  
  
Tifa's face lit up. He slid the ring onto her finger. As she felt the cold metal against her skin, she immediately lunged toward Cloud and hugged him tightly. "Of course! It's so hard to think of life being married to someone else. Oh Cloud!" She placed a kiss on Cloud's lips.   
  
Cloud held her in a tight embrace and returned her kiss. They both shared the kiss just as the sunlight rose above Nibelheim.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So how was it? I still think it sucked. Now to all the people reading this, do you see that Review button down there? Click on that and review, okay? n_n  
  
This fic was finished on May 15, 2002. 


End file.
